The present invention relates generally to power regulation, and more particularly to power regulation by DC-DC switching converters.
DC-DC switching converters generally provide for regulated power to operational circuitry, for example integrated circuits in semiconductor devices. These integrated circuits generally require provision of power within particular parameters during operation. The provision of such power may face many complexities. For example, semiconductor chips including the integrated circuits may have different portions that require power at the same or different times, different portions may require power within different parameters, and some portions may utilize different amounts of power at different times. Complicating matters, some devices may be powered by batteries having relatively small capacities, while the devices themselves, at least at various times, may require large amounts of power.
In many cases power requirements of the operational circuitry may vary greatly, and vary greatly within short time frames. Properly controlling converter operation in the face of sudden changes in desired output power may be difficult to accomplish.